D20 System: Tanking
THIS SYSTEM IS NOW DEPRECIATED; VISIT http://www.thehighguardmg.com/d20-start-screen FOR THE NEWEST COMBAT SYSTEM THE WINDS WILL UTILIZE DURING EVENTS AND RPs. TANKING & TAUNTING A major part of the Winds' combat systems comes from its role-based roll system. Taunting requires three things; * A large AC, or Armor Check; * A successful Taunt roll; and * Enough health to eat hits absorbed. It might seem a bit overwhelming at first, but everything is easily explained, and soon becomes second nature in combat! YOUR ARMOR CHECK Your stat sheet contains everything you need to successfully tank. You've very likely either put points in Dexterity to skillfully dodge your way past your attackers or Strength to avoid hits with a high Armor Check. Those two stats are going to add to your AC - your Armor Check, which is the number that enemies need to roll OVER to land a hit on you. Your AC is boosted by your Strength and Dexterity. Your AC is typically going to be in the 9 - 11 range; considering you start at a baseline of 8, like everyone else with a FWTC d20 sheet. {| class="article-table" !BASE AC !STRENGTH OR DEXTERITY !FINAL AC |- |''8'' |''-1'' |''7'' |- |''8'' |''0'' |''8'' |- |''8'' |''+1'' |''9'' |- |- |''8'' |''+2'' |''10'' |- |''8'' |''+3'' |''11'' |- TAKING DAMAGE The higher your AC, the less chance enemies have to hit you! The DM will roll out of 20 for each enemy, just like you roll out of 20 to hit them. If your AC is higher than their roll (their DC), then you don't take damage! Hypothetical scenario: An ogre is trying to hit you with a club. The DM rolls out of 20 for the ogre's attack - and gets a result of 11. For this turn, you don't need to roll to defend! You've already got your defense rolls built in - that's your AC, which you've already calculated by making your sheet! If your AC is at or above 11, you don't get hit and don't take damage. If your AC is below 11, you take however much damage the DM says the ogre hits for, and subtract that from your health pool! Taunting Taunting is simple. If there's a group of enemies, you're able to pick from one in that crowd ( or two, if you have the Combat Buff for it! ) and attempt to taunt it onto you for the following defensive round. You do this the same way you'd attack it normally - by rolling to beat its DC, given to you by the DM. This means that you forfeit your attack, though, so be wary - you won't be able to do any damage to an enemy if you're trying to taunt it! If you're successful in your roll, you have the enemy's attention for the next defensive round, guaranteed - this means you'll be taking all the damage it deals, if it beats your group's DC. Category:D20 Category:OOC